


Soundwaves no one can hear

by mayachain



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Child Abandonment, Future Fic, Gen, Introspection, Siblings, hindsight, teacher!Bobby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby spends little time thinking about his parents these days</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soundwaves no one can hear

He spends little time thinking about his parents these days. Next to no time thinking about Ronnie. When Bobby thinks of his parents, it's mostly fleeting, and most of the time it happens when one of the new kids is dropped at the school and summarily cut off from their home. It hurts, but it hardly hurts on his own behalf anymore. Too much time has passed for that. Worse things than losing his parents have happened to him. His parents, at least, are still alive.

He gets the occasional fleeting sense of abandonment. There's also anger, although most of that is directed at those parents who presently drop their teenage son or daughter off at the mansion. The fact that not every set of parents is like that – nor are the single ones, or the occasional guardians or step-parents – makes it all the harder to keep a lid on his rage. The senior Drakes' ignorance has nothing to do with Bobby, anymore. His kids' parents' ignorance he takes personally.

What makes him really sad, on those occasions he thinks about it – and it's not often, his life in Boston is so far removed from his life at Westchester now – is that without their parents' ignorance, he might have had a chance to salvage things with Ronnie. That if not for their teachings, for their failure to install at least a sliver of flexibility in thinking about the mutant issue... Ronnie was never one to believe something simply because he was told it was true. The amassment of 'evidence' swayed him to the side of fear, Bobby believes, but if there had been a single voice instilling doubt he would have asked questions upon the attack on the President and not been paralyzed by it. In the political climate after Magneto's initial arrest, who could have filled that role in Bobby's little brother's life but their parents?

It doesn't excuse Ronnie's failure to educate himself in all the years afterward, nor does it excuse Bobby's failure as a big brother to reach out. He could have done that _before_ , could have made the ice a game and a cool secret among brothers to be kept from their parents. Bobby could have made an effort to contact Ronnie when they returned from Canada, could have called and texted and written and kept on no matter how many times he was rebuffed. He hadn't even tried, in the same way that he hadn't even tried to go after John. His family should have reached out, true, but when Bobby tries to put himself in their position, he can see that it was never an option. Part of the years without contact is and remains entirely on him.

He likes to think he's learned from his mistakes. It may be too late for the Drake brothers, though he would come to the phone if Ronnie were to suddenly call him up. But he tells those kids who get dumped on the X-Men's doorstep and who have siblings - _Keep calling, make sure they know you care, make sure they at least have access to the right information, and if there is no other way, go clandestine._

Because there are things that are worth losing, and there are things that aren't, and then there are things one might have to lose but shouldn't. Siblings who get educated and who love their mutant siblings make _allies_. They make people who might sway their classmates. And, most importantly, they make future parents who won't abandon their children for developing a trait already dormant in their DNA.


End file.
